


Pulling the Plug

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're alone.<br/>You think that nobody loves you.<br/>You think you've been wronged and you want to right all of the mistakes that they've made.<br/>But did you ever stop to think that maybe there's a reason you're in the wrong?<br/>You've just become the monster you feared you were.<br/>So before you pull the plug, think back on who you are and who you were. You may realize that they are not one and the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling the Plug

So now you’re standing at the world’s end

Holding the stained key to destruction in your hand

Laughing because you’ve got nothing left

And you think yourself the victor of this insane struggle

Because your enemies grovel at your blood-soaked feet

And in a breath, it will all be yours

But remember what life was like before you pulled the trigger

When you were a child, when the world was still bright

When you ran through fields with your brother

Laughing, grinning as radiant as the sun

And believing that one day, you would own the world

But then it all came crashing down all around you

The fall that we watched from every corner of the universe

Thudding to your knees, howling like a wolf forlorn

Because you finally saw the monster inside

And knew all your efforts were for naught

You scream like a lost child

Saying that you’re wronged, that nothing will ever be just

And that all you can do now is insist that you’re right

And play conqueror as the cities around you burn down

Because when you realize that you’re in the wrong, what else can you do

But play to all their expectations?

I feel your pain as I watch you hide your agony behind a bitter smile

I’ve been where you were, lashing out, sending invisible knives flying

Because I knew that something was wrong inside

I knew my blood beat out of time with that of everyone else

And that nothing could ever be right, the same way it was

For the people around me who didn’t know the truth

But when I see you laughing, scarred, burned, seemingly triumphant

I don’t want to stand by you and join in your misguided mirth

I want to shake you, slap you, do whatever it takes you to wake up

Because you’re obviously comatose and your pulse has stopped

And nothing can ever revive you, it seems

Before you press the button to end it all

Think again, because with the death of your foes

Comes the death of you and all you stood for

You say that nobody will ever understand

But how can you ever make that claim

When you push everyone you’ve loved away

Because of the mistakes of the few?

Misguided love and family sins

Can do much to wear on anyone’s soul

But know that they know not

Of your hidden wounds

And when you try to tell them

With your tantrums and fits and schemes

All they see is the monster you said you weren’t

And is that really what you wanted all this time?

So as you stand, watching the world burn

Believing that the world despises you evermore

Search for redemption again in the places you didn’t see before

And if you still see no reason to go on

Because you think that you’ve used up your last drop

Of perseverance, effort, and empathy

Then go ahead and pull the plug

And drown millions along with yourself

In your tears of misery

But if, in another time

You wonder who that madman was

Who thought to take the universe with him

And why he didn’t take the hand of any savior he had

Then only you can answer that

And figure out whether you feel any regret

So go ahead, pull the plug

And take down millions who did nothing, along with you

But before you ruin everything you ever had

Think again, and look around

And wonder as you see all the destruction you’ve caused

And realize that there are people like you

Who love you for you and weep when you raise your dagger

Knowing the emotions behind it and knowing, too,

That no salvation can come for a soul who’s decided that he’s the devil 

And didn’t even think to save himself

** Not from others, but from him.   
**


End file.
